A Way of a Hero?
by Angelthewingedcat
Summary: When Wing and Sly go to a lab to try to learn about Wing's past they meet a five year old girl named Mina and her sister Alicia who's assessent day is coming up. Now the two will soon see how far someone will go to make sure they don't 'lose' anything...


**A Way of a Hero?**

In a small town a young girl with long red hair, blue eyes and was wearing a school girl outfit and a big bow in her hair was walking around with a bored look on her face. She also had a necklace in the shape of a dark green heart. She stopped when she saw a girl with long white hair, red eyes, black panther ears and a tail, a robot arm for her right arm and wore a sleeves less blue top which showed her stomach a bit, a blue choker with a dark blue gem on it, a blue glove on her left arm, blue jeans and dark blue boots.

"Are you Kagome, the holder of the Gem of Fear?" asked the white haired girl.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. What is it to you?" asked the girl, smirking a bit.

"Well then…those who have turned their backs on the way of the Light…" started the white haired girl.

Suddenly the white haired girl disappeared. The girl gasped before the white haired girl reappeared behind her and grabbed her by the face.

"Shall perish," said the white haired girl.

The girl's eyes widen. Everything then turned black as her screaming was heard…

(….)

"Another one huh?" asked a female voice sadly.

It was a bit later when four people were looking at the scene. The girl's body had blood around it with no marks as a female soul reaper with long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full lips, a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth and was wearing a black rob which was unbutton to show her 'chest' a bit, thin golden necklace tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulders was covering it. Her name was Rangiku Matsumoto.

"That's another one this month…" said another female soul reaper with brown eyes, black hair pulled into a bun held in a tied cloth and was wearing a black robe too. Her name was Momo Hinarmori.

"Whoever did this has a skill, that's for sure," said Rangiku.

"Tell Team Heavenly Wind about this," said a male soul reaper with turquoise eyes, short, spiked, white hair and was wearing a black robe, a white sleeve less jacket and a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round star-like clip which hold a zanpakuto. His name was Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Captain are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Rangiku.

"Yes. It seems the person is attacking those who have or know about the Gems of Pure Light and the Gem of Pure Darkness," said Toshiro.

"That would make sense why the gem this girl had is gone," said Momo sadly, "I know Captain Gust and Sly-kun were planning on stealing it tomorrow night."

"Yeah well looks like someone beat them to the punch,"  
>said another male soul reaper with brown eyes, long crimson hair in a high ponytail, a white headband, weird black tattoos on his face and was wearing a black robe. His name was Renji Abarai.<p>

"I don't think Captain Gust is going to like that," sighed Rangiku.

"Either way we should warn the members of the team. Besides…I have a feeling people we know in this world are in danger now too," sighed Renji.

This made Momo, Rangiku and even Toshiro look worried. They then heard the noises of cops coming and quickly ran away, fearing that may be a small chance the cops could see them.

(….)

The next day in a small shop a young girl with long brown hair, which had a hair clip in it, black eyes and was wearing a purple jacket, a light purple t-shirt, blue jeans, a white belt with a blue heart on it, white shoes and what looked like to be a diamond heart shaped necklace walked in. Her name was Angelwing Skellington but was called Wing for short.

"Yuko-sama? Did you want to see me today?" asked Wing.

Wing then noticed the chair Yuko normally sit in turned to face the wall, making her puzzled.

"Yuko-sama?" asked Wing.

The chair then turned around reveling it to be someone else. The person was a young dark skinned man who was wearing a black jump suit with a white collar and a white utility belt, a black overcoat and a black patch over his left eye.

"Hello Ms. Skellington," said the man.

"EH? WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE'S YUKO-SAMA?" screamed Wing in shock.

"The name is Nick Fury," said the man, now known as Nick.

"Wait Nick Fury? As in the Nick Fury who is the commander of the governmental law enforcement agency, Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistic Directorate, or S.H.I.E.L.D and the one who creature the Magna Force?" asked Wing.

"Wow…you seem to know your stuff," said Nick, a bit in shock.

"Well I guess you can say I know a lot of stuff most people wouldn't," said Wing as she smiled sheepishly.

"All right…now I heard you have the DNA of a panther correct?" asked Nick.

"Y-Yes sir," said Wing.

"And that you don't know much of your past too, is that also correct?" asked Nick.

"Yes that is also correct," said Wing.

"Well then…what if I would to tell you at I know someone who may help you learn how you got your DNA," said Nick.

"EH?" asked Wing in shock making Nick chucked a bit.

"You know it's not nice to laugh at people like that," said a male voice suddenly.

Wing looked puzzled as Nick stopped chuckling. The two looked to see a grey raccoon wearing a black eye mask, a brown jacket, a blue t-shirt and blue boots in the door way. Unknown to Nick this was Sly Cooper who was dressed in 'normal' clothes.

"And who would be you?" asked Nick, looking a bit unsure of Sly.

"I'm Slick," lied Sly to the S.H.I.E.L.D member.

Nick still looked unsure of Sly while the raccoon give Nick the evil eyes a bit.

"And my boyfriend," said Wing, worried at Nick may put two and two together without her saying anything.

"I see…" said Nick, "Well then Mr.…"

"It's just Slick," said Sly.

"OK then Mr. 'Just Slick'," said Nick, "If you want to come along I suggest you ask Ms. Skellington here."

"It's fine. But who is this person you're talking about?" asked Wing.

Right after Wing had asked this, Nick hold out a folder with a picture of a teenage girl who had orange short hair, green eyes, glasses, flickers on her check and was wearing a grey t-shirt, a brown jacket with rolled sleeves, dark blue jeans and brown shoes on top of it. Looking a bit puzzled, Wing took it and looked inside the folder while Sly tried to look at the files too.

"Her name is Alicia. She's one of the top scientists I know of and she's around your age," explained Nick.

"EH?" asked Wing in shock.

"Whoa wait! She's 17 years old and is a scientist?" asked Sly in shock.

"18 years old," corrected Nick.

"Still a scientist at the age of 18...that's pretty crazy," said Sly.

"Funny. I heard Wing here was friends with Tails," said Nick.

"Yeah but he's not a scientist like this Alicia person," said Sly.

"W-Wait…you're going thought the trouble to get me to meet her?" asked Wing in shock.

"That's correct," said Nick.

"OK HE'S UP TO SOMETHING! HE'S SOOO UP TO SOMETHING!" yelled Sly.

"SHUT UP RACCOON! DON'T BE SO SURPICIOUS OF ME! AFTER THE TIME YUKO HELPED ME OUT THIS WILL MAKE THE BOTH OF US EVEN!" roared Nick.

'Yuko-sama…I should have guessed she had something to do with this,' thought Wing as an image of Yuko chuckled in Wing's mind before she asked, "So…if you don't mind me asking, what's the big deal with Alicia anyways?"

"See two years ago Alicia successfully transmuted a chimera that could both understand and speak human speech," explained Nick.

"EH? A chimera at could talk human?" asked Wing in shock.

"That's correct. But it said just one thing," said Nick.

"And what would that be?" asked Sly.

"'I want to die'. After that it refused to eat anything and died, getting its wish," explained Nick.

This made Wing and Sly look shocked. What could cause the chimera to want to died?

(….)

Sometime later, Wing, Sly and Nick arrived in a huge house. Nick rang the doorbell as Wing looked at it.

'Wow…this place could almost be a mansion,' thought Wing.

Suddenly a shadow covered Wing from behind making her look puzzled…and scream as she saw a HUGE black lab about to jump on her.

"KYYYEEEEKKKK!" screamed Wing as the dog landed on her.

"W-Wing, are you ok?" asked Sly, sweat dropping a bit.

"Big Sister!" said a female voice.

The two looked a bit puzzled. They then noticed a small girl, around the age of 5, opening the door. The girl had long orange hair in a ponytail, green eyes and was wearing a red t-shirt, a white skirt, white knee high socks and red shoes.

"We have lots of visitors!" said the girl, smiling.

"Mina, I told you to keep the dog tie up," sighed Alicia who walked up to the door.

Wing just sighed a bit as she smiled sheepishly.

(….)

Inside the house looked pretty bad. Spider webs were all over the place, books and pages were on the floor, there was tons of dirt and there were many dashes in the sink which had grey water in it. Alicia, Wing, Sly and Nick were sitting down at a table which has one of the every few things clean.

"Sorry about this. Ever since my father died and my mom ran away this place has been like this," explained Alicia.

"No need to worry. It's fine," said Wing.

'Looks like Dimitri's room to be trueful,' thought Sly, looking around the place.

"Once again, it's nice to meet you Angelwing Skellington," said Alicia as she smiled.

"Please just call me Wing. And it's nice to meet you to Alicia," said Wing.

"OK then Wing," said Alicia.

"Ms. Skellington here was a bit interested on your data of transmuting living thing," explained Nick, "I promised Yuko at I could try to get her to meet up with you so she can look at your research, if that's fine with you."

"I don't mind if she does or not," said Alicia.

Wing and Sly smiled at they looked at each other.

"However…" started Alicia.

"Eh?" asked Wing as she looked puzzled.

"If you want to see what I have up my sleeve, I'll have to see what you have up yours," explained Alicia.

"Whoa wait a moment! That's rude don't you-" started Sly.

"Slick it's fine. She has the right to know," sighed Wing.

Outside, Mina was playing with her dog while Wing had explained to Alicia the story.

"So…you have the DNA of panther in you but you have no idea where it came from?" asked Alicia's voice.

"T-That's right. I can't remember anything up to the time I was brought to the Happy Camper orphanage so there's times I wonder if I was just born with it or if I was creature like my friend Shadow, Ethan and Dark," explained Wing's voice.

Back inside the house Wing was in her normal panther form which was a bit bigger than a normal panther.

"I could see why you would want to know. It would be hard on anyone not knowing their past," said Alicia.

Wing turned back into her human form before she sat down.

"I'm not at upset by it though. I mean if I was never brought to the orphanage I would have never met my friends or my family," said Wing.

"And by family, you mean your adopted family correct?" asked Alicia.

Wing nodded a bit. There was a moment for silence till Alicia stood up.

"I don't know if it will be of any use to you or not…but I don't see why you can't look at my laboratory," said Alicia.

(….)

Soon, Alicia, Wing, Sly and Nick walked into Alicia's laboratory. Inside it was many creatures inside cages at looked like they were mutated.

"Whoa…" said Sly in shock.

"Sorry about it. I'm popularly regarded as some authority on Chimeras but the truth is, my tests after it hasn't been going all too well," said Alicia as she smiled sheepishly.

Alicia then opened another door leading into a library

"Oh cool!" said Wing as she smiled.

"This is my material room. Please do feel free to look around," said Alicia.

Sly walked up to one of the cases.

"All right. I'll start with this shelf," said Sly.

"OK then, I'll start over there," said Wing as she smiled and walked to a different part of the room.

"Well I better get going. I'll send Sakura to get you two later," said Nick.

However Sly was too busy reading at he didn't seem to have hear Nick. Nick just rolled his eye while Alicia giggled.

"They're both something else aren't there?" asked Alicia.

"Yeah…but I can't help but feel like I met Slick somewhere before," said Nick as he groaned.

(….)

Hours later, Wing and Sly were still looking at the books.

As Sly went to grab another one he looked to noticed Mina peeking from the corner of the case before she hid. She then peeked out of the corner and smiled a bit.

With Wing, she was reading a book when she suddenly heard Mina laughing a bit.

"Eh?" asked Wing, puzzled.

She put the book down and walked over to the spot to see Mina riding on Sly's shoulder, making her laugh a bit.

"Slick, what in the world are you doing?" asked Wing.

Sly yelped a bit as he turned.

"I was…well see Mina here was bored as I thought I would play with her a bit," explained Sly.

Wing giggled a bit.

"I see…but what about what we came here to do?" asked Wing, a bit unsure on what to do.

Suddenly a shadow came over Wing as she looked to see Mina's dog in the air and about to tackle her again.

"KYEEEEKKKK!" screamed Wing while the dog howled happily.

Once the dog landed on top of Wing, he started to lick her as she sighed.

"Why does this stuff always happen to me?" asked Wing to herself as she sweat dropped.

"Spike says he wants to play to," said Mina as she smiled.

"Crazy dog…" whispered Wing, "Why do all pet dogs always jump on top of me…it's like you all hate me or something…"

The dog, Spike got off of Wing as she stood up with an evil look on her face.

"You dogs have a lot of nervous. They say that a lion uses all of his strength to hunt even a rabbit," said Wing as black panther ears and a black panther tail appeared on her, "SO I, ANGELWING SKELLINGTON, WILL USE MY WHOLE BODY AND SOUL TO TAKE YOU ON, YOU STUPID MUTT!"

Wing started to chase after Spike who was mocking her a bit by, shocking, standing on his own two feet and waving while Sly and Mina stood there. Mina started to laugh a bit while Sly smiled sheepishly.

'Same old Wing…' thought Sly.

(….)

Hours later, the sun started to set. However instead of Sakura like Nick had said, a white dog with black ears, blue eyes and was wearing a black shirt and a brown cat with black hair and was wearing a white headband and a black jumpsuit. Their names were Dudley and Kitty Katswell. The two and Alicia were standing in the door way to the room with Kitty and Dudley looking a bit puzzled to see at Spike was on top of Wing again who sighed.

"Um…what happened to you?" asked Kitty.

"L-Long story," said Wing.

"I guess you can say we were taking a break," said Sly as he smiled sheepishly.

"Did you find any good material?" asked Dudley as Wing stood up.

After Dudley said this Wing and Sly sweat dropped a bit while Spike barked and Mina giggled. Alicia coughed a bit, figuring out what had happened.

"You can come back tomorrow," said Alicia.

"Thank you," said Wing as she smiled sheepishly.

"You're going to come again to Big Brother Slick?" asked Mina to Sly.

"Court on it!" said Sly as he smiled.

Mina nodded.

(….)

Soon, Wing was walking ahead of the gang as Kitty stopped and turned to Alicia. Sly and Dudley noticed this and stopped.

"Oh Alicia. Nick said that your 'Assessment Day is coming soon'," said Kitty.

"Yes…I know," sighed Alicia.

"OK. Bye till next time," said Kitty as she smiled.

With this Kitty, Sly and Dudley started to go too caught up to Wing.

"Oh Sly…I also have a message from Gust to you," said Kitty.

"What is it?" asked Sly.

"The mission you had this night…is canceled. Someone beat you guys to the Gem and killed the person who had it," explained Kitty sadly.

"Yeah dude! The cops showed up before Momo-chan and her three friends could find any good clues!" said Dudley.

"We already warned Ryu, Kim, Alex, Ciel, Sonic, Liddell and Zoey about it…and we're worried you're the next target since you have the Gem of Love with you," said Kitty.

"You're in danger big time Sly!" screamed Dudley.

"That's nothing new to me. But I'll be on my guard," sighed Sly.

(...)

Back with Alicia, she closed the door and sighed.

"Big sister?" asked Mina's voice.

Alicia turned to see Mina standing behind her.

"What's an 'assessment'?" asked Mina, puzzled.

Alicia sighed.

"See people like me needs to report on the results of their research once a year," explained Alicia.

Alicia walked over to Mina.

"Last year sister didn't get a very good evaluation," said Alicia, "If I fail again this year it means I'll lose everything."

"Huh? You'll do fine big sister! You're always studying so much!" cried Mina.

Alicia kneed down to her younger sister and hugged her as Mina returned the hug.

"You're right. I need to try hard…" said Alicia as she thought, 'Or there will be nothing left…'

(….)

The next day, Wing and Sly were in the library again while Mina was talking to them.

"Your mom ran out on you and your sister two years ago?" asked Sly in shock.

"Yeah. Big Sister said that she even changed her name so we couldn't find her," explained Mina sadly.

"Oh wow…it must be lonesome then huh?" asked Sly, "With just you and your sister living by yourselves in a house like this."

"Nope, it's fine! Big sister is nice to me and I have Spike too!" said Mina as she hugged her pet dog and Spike barked a bit.

Mina then sighed sadly a bit.

"But lately, big sister has been in her lab both day and night…so I'm a little bit lonely," said Mina.

Wing and Sly looked at each other as they sighed sadly. Wing then closed the book in her hands as she stood up and smiled.

"Well my shoulders are feeling a bit stiff," said Wing, "So I think I could use a break. Hey Spike!"

Spike looked up at Wing puzzled.

"I'm letting you chase me around in the lawn so I can exercise," said Wing.

"Come on Mina. Why don't we go too?" asked Sly as he put his book down.

Mina looked puzzled for a moment before she smiled.

(….)

Soon outside, Wing was screaming as she ran away from Spike with Mina riding on him. Sly was watching the three on a tree bush and laughed a bit.

"Wait up!" called Mina, "You won't get away!"

"Oh where is a Robin Hood were a girl needs one!" joked Wing as she laughed.

She then turned into her normal panther form and started to chase after Mina and Spike as Mina laughed.

Later Mina was trying to climb one of the trees as Sly helped her up. They then looked to see Wing running as Spike suddenly came from the air and landed on top of Wing who groaned.

"OK WHERE IN THE WORLD DID HE COME FROM?" asked Wing as Mina laughed like crazy and Sly chuckled a bit.

(...)

Inside Alicia's lab, Alicia had her hands covering her face as she heard the noises coming from Sly, Wing, Mina and Spike.

"Guys wait for me!" laughed Mina's voice.

"Nick said that your 'Assessment Day is coming soon'" echoed Kitty's voice in Alicia's head.

Alicia looked worried as she removed her hands. If she faulted…

(….)

Meanwhile in a soul called the soul society…

"Tell me…why is the person only after people who have the Gems or knows about them?" asked a male voice.

The owner of the voice was a black puppy dog kid with a white face, a red nose, black eyes and was wearing a black robe, a white coat and green figure less gloves. His name was Gust, the leader of Team Heavenly Wind.

A girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes and was wearing a pink sleeve-less t-shirt, a pink short shirt, black legging and sleeves, white gloves and white/pink shoes with a pink hat with a white pigtail, and ear things on it was working on her computer. Her name was Ciel, the brains of the team.

Some other members of Heavenly Wind was in the room.

The first one was a creature like Gust but he didn't wear a jacket and had blue figure less gloves instead of green. His name was Freeze Warner, the second in comment.

The second was a human girl with brown hair in a ponytail, green eyes and was wearing a white t-shirt, a pink jacket, a brown belt, blue jeans and shoes. Her name was Zoey, a newer member of the team and who was Ciel's pen pal for a while.

The third one was a blue hedgehog with green eyes and was wearing white gloves and red/white shoes. His name was Sonic the hedgehog who was the fastest thing alive.

"If that's the true it is possible the person is working for Inferno," said Ciel.

Zoey looked at the files on the girl at was killed.

"But it doesn't add up…the girl was killed as if she had a bomb inside her," said Zoey.

"Maybe the person killing those guys is after the gem for his or her self?" asked Sonic, puzzled.

"Either way the Head Captain has a high price on this person," said Ciel.

"Yeah and I have a feeling the idiots here are planning on using it on beer," said Zoey as she glared at Freeze.

"Hey now I wouldn't do that!" snapped Freeze.

"Yeah you're right…you would buy those stupid make out books," said Zoey.

"Why you…" growled Freeze.

Just then a knock was heard. The gang looked as a female soul reaper with green eyes, black hair with slightly parted bangs and was pulled back into a long braid and was wearing a robe but instead it was a bit short at the bottom and sleeves of her robe wasn't as wide as those worn by most soul reapers and the upper parts of the sleeves were puffed and had a red choker on her neck walked in. Her name was Nemu Kurotsuchi.

"I have a report from Captain Mayuri," said Nemu.

"Please read it Nemu," said Gust while Zoey, Freeze and Sonic shivered at the name 'Mayuri.'

Nemu nodded.

"Yesterday at 9:30, a 17 year old girl with a robot arm, snow white hair, red eyes and panther ears and tail was witnessed on the grounds of Moonlight Town Train Station by the soul reapers Rukia and Ichigo," explained Nemu, "It is also noted at an hour later Sly's gang in the world of the living, the Cooper Gang, spotted her before Twilight had fainted."

"W-What? But I thought Twilight never did that!" said Sonic in shock.

"Unless…unless this girl is a shadow toon like her!" yelled Gust.

"Huh? A shadow toon?" asked Zoey, puzzled.

"Either way the little ***** got away!" growled Freeze.

(….)

Back at the world of the living, the sun was setting as Wing, Sly, Mina, Spike and Alicia were in the living room. Mina was on the floor with Spike while Alicia, Wing and Sly were sitting down.

"Our life before two years ago was terrible. We were so poor," said Alicia.

(Flashback)

A younger Alicia and her mom was yelling at each other while a younger Mina, with tears in her eyes, hid behind Spike who looked puzzled by the scene.

"Our mom couldn't put up with living like that so she left us. A few weeks later our father died of a heart attack," explained Alicia's voice.

(End of flash back)

Mina was petting Spike who whined a bit. Wing looked worried a bit. If Alicia faulted at means Mina's and Alicia's life would be horrible once again.

"I have to pass this assessment, no matter what," said Alicia, "I don't want to go back to those days ever again."

"It's all right big sister!" said Mina, smiling, "If they tell you no, then me and Spike will get mad at the important people for you!"

Sly and Wing laughed a bit.

"Mina-chan, you are pretty strong," said Wing as she smiled.

"Funny, like how you were," chuckled Sly to Wing making her blush as she giggled a bit.

"Say Mina…do you want to play with me tomorrow?" asked Alicia suddenly.

Mina smiled widely as she stood up and turned.

"Really?" asked Mina.

"Yeah," said Alicia as she smiled.

Mina jumped into her sister's leap and hugged her.

"HOORAY!" cheered Mina.

Wing and Sly smiled.

"Spike! Big sister said she's going to play with us!" said Mina.

Spike barked a bit.

'Mina-chan…I'm so happy for you,' thought Wing.

(….)

The next day, Wing and Sly had arrived at Alicia's house. As Sly rang the bell Wing noticed dark clouds forming in the sky.

"Oh man…it looks like it's going to rain today," sighed Wing.

"Hee. Worried you'll fall sleep and have to nap on my shoulder like when we were kids?" asked Sly.

Wing giggled a bit.

"Very funny Sly," said Wing as she smiled, "Thought now…I don't think I wouldn't mind it as much as when we were kids."

Sly chuckled a bit. He then opened the door and looked around.

"Hello, Alicia!" called out Sly.

"Hello Alicia, thanks for having us over again today!" called out Wing as she and Sly walked inside.

The two looked puzzled. They started to walk thought the rooms as they looked for Alicia, Spike and Mina.

"Alicia!" called out Sly.

"Mina-chan!" called out Wing.

Soon the two opened the doors to Alicia's lab. Inside was Alicia herself with a chimera which had black fur and red hair on the top.

"Alicia?" asked Wing.

"Oh so you are home huh?" joked Sly.

Alicia turned to the two.

"Hey," said Alicia, smiling a bit evilly.

Wing's necklace suddenly started to glow a little bit making the brown haired girl puzzled.

'Eh? It's glowing again…' thought Wing.

"I did it. This is the finished product," said Alicia.

Wing and Sly looked at the Chimera who's head was down.

"A Chimera that understands human speech," said Alicia.

"Oh wow! Just like…" started Wing before her eyes widen as she whispered, "Two years ago…"

Alicia nodded. She then kneed down to the Chimera.

"Look there. Listen to me. The human girl is Wing and the raccoon is Slick," explained Alicia.

"Wi..ng? Sl…ick?" asked the Chimera in a mix of a boy's and a girl's voice.

Wing gasped a bit as if she could tell something about the Chimera.

"Yes! Well done!" said Alicia as she petted the Chimera.

"Amazing! It really does talk!" said Sly in shock.

Wing kneed down to the Chimera with a bit of a worried look on her face as her necklace started to glow a bit brighter.

"Yeah! Now I won't lose anything!" cheered Alicia as she stood up.

The Chimera then looked at Wing and Sly.

"W..Wing…Slick…" said the Chimera.

'No way…i-it can't be,' thought Wing.

"Wing…Slick…Wing…Slick…." Said the Chimera before it smiled, "Wing…Big Bro…ther Slick."

Wing's eyes widen at this. 'Big Brother Slick'…the ever same thing Mina had called Sly when she explained the story of her mom leaving!

"Alicia, when did you first make a talking Chimera?" asked Wing suddenly.

"Let's see…two years ago," said Alicia.

"And when did yours and Mina's mother leave?" asked Wing as her voice darkened a bit.

"Two years ago," said Alicia.

"May I, if you don't mind, ask you one more question?" asked Wing a bit darker than before.

"What is it?" asked Alicia.

"WHERE DID MINA AND SPIKE GO?" roared Wing, her voice now sounding cat like as black fur slowly grow onto her skin with her eyes turning from black to yellow.

Slick looked shocked by this. Alicia however groaned.

"I always hated people like you Skellington. Nothing but mutant freaks who can catch on quickly!" said Alicia with a look of hate in her eyes.

Suddenly, Wing had transformed into her other panther form as she grabbed Alicia by the shirt and slammed her into the wall.

"Wing!" yelled Sly in shock.

"YEAH THAT'S IT, ALL RIGHT! YOU WENT AND DID IT!" roared Wing in angrily, "TWO YEARS AGO IT WAS YOUR OWN MOM! NOW YOU USE YOUR OWN LITTLE SISTER AND HER DOG TO TURN INTO A CHIMERA!"

Sly gasped at this as he looked at the Chimera…who was Mina and Spike!

"No…no way…" whispered Sly in shock.

"THERE ARE LIMITIS TO WHAT YOU CAN DO WITH NORMAL ANIMAL EXERPIMENTATION AFTER ALL!" roared Wing, "IT'S MUCH EASIER TO JUST HUMANS AND ANIMAL LIKE SLICK, HUH?"

Alicia smiled as she chuckled.

"W-What are you getting upset over?" asked Alicia, "Mankind's progress has been the result of countless humans experiments…just like you!"

"SHUT THE HECK UP YOU SON OF A MEWTWO!" roared Wing in pure angrily.

This made Sly look a bit shock. Normally Wing wouldn't say anything like this.

'Alicia…just pushed Wing over the edge…' thought Sly.

"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH SOMETHING LIKE THIS?" roared Wing, "TOYING AROUND WITH A PERSON'S LIFE LIKE THIS?"

"A person's life? Yes, a person's life, indeed! After all, for all you know you could have been a test tube child!" laughed Alicia.

Wing growled in angrily.

"A girl with the DNA of panther and unable to remember her past till she was thrown into an orphanage," said Alicia, "For all you the only darn reason you're alive could be a result of toying with a person's life as you said!"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Wing.

Wing then punched Alicia right in the face as tears formed in the girl turned panther's eyes causing Alicia's glasses to fall to the ground and break. Alicia just laughed.

"We are the same! You and me!" laughed Alicia.

"THAT A DANG LIE!" roared Wing.

"YES, WE ARE! THE POSSIBILITY WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OS US! THINK ABOUT IT? HOW ELSE COULD YOU STILL LOOK HUMAN BUT BE PART PANTHER?" asked Alicia.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" roared Wing.

She then punched Alicia again and again as blood started to come out of Alicia's nose and mouth as well as her check.

"I KNOW I…I WASN'T…" roared Wing as she kept punching Alicia so much some blood even got on her face as she started to turn back into her human form, "I'm not…I'm not…"

Wing was about to throw another punch at Alicia when a hand caught her. Wing gasped and looked to see it was Sly.

"Wing…anymore and she's going to die!" said Sly sadly.

Wing looked to see Sly was right as blood was all over Alicia's face. Wing's eyes widen in horror as she looked to see Mina standing next to her.

"Big Sister…do you hurt?" asked Mina.

Wing moved Alicia away from the wall as she kept staring at Mina.

"Big sister do you hurt?" asked Mina.

Wing the let go of Alicia who gasped and fall to the floor.

As the rain started to fall, Sly walked to Mina and kneed down to her as he started to pet her.

"I'm sorry…I don't have any powers and Wing's can't let other people change shape….we can't return you to normal…" said Sly sadly, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

"Let's play…let's play…" said Mina.

Inside the lab Alicia smiled.

"I made it in time…" said Alicia, "Now…I won't lose anything!"

Wing heard this and growled. The brown haired girl noticed Alicia holding a silver watched and kicked it out of her hands. Alicia gasped and started to crawl to it as she groaned in pain.

"'Lose anything'? You're an idiot…you lost something big and you'll never get it back!" yelled Wing.

Wing then looked at Mina and Sly who looked like he would start crying at any moment.

"Let's…play…" said Mina.

Hearing this, tears started to roll down Wing's check.

"DANG IT!" screamed Wing.

(….)

Sometime later at Yuko's shop, the woman herself, Nick, Wing's father Jack Skellington and SG, Jack's adopted sister and Wing's aunt, had heard the news and were in shock. Yuko, Nick and Jack were talking to each other while SG was outside sitting down in the rain with Wing whose head was slowed so no one could see her face. Sly was standing next to her with his face up to the sky, making it hard to tell if he was crying of not.

"If there's even was an act of the devil in this world this would be one of them," sighed Jack sadly, "To think…someone would do something so horrible to their fresh and blood..."

"That's the way things was in the world Mr. Skellington," said Nick.

SG heard this and shot a glared at the man.

"I would like to see how you would deal with something like this if you were in Wing's and Slick's shoes!" snapped SG.

"Now listen to me SG! A person who wants to fight must be willing to act and not refuse when ordered to take another's life if it means saving millions!" yelled Nick.

"Mr. Fung!" snapped Yuko.

"Can it Yuko!" yelled Nick before he said to both Jack and SG, "It's a very cruel world out there for everyone! Now if you all want to become great heroes you'll meet up with people like Alicia or even worst!"

(….)

At Alicia's house, three Interpol guards were in the front gate as a boot of a certain white haired girl stomped onto the ground.

(….)

"You have to choose this path, knowing that fact full well if you want to protect the world!" yelled Nick.

"Shut up…" growled Sly.

"What did you just say raccoon?" asked Nick.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" yelled Sly.

"Slick!" said SG.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SOME PEOPLE WANT THOUGHT AS A KID! YET YOU TALK LIKE YOU CAN DEAL WITH IT IF YOU SAW THE ONES YOU CARED ABOUT KILLED RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" yelled Sly.

"Young man I don't think YOU would know pain if it bite you in the a-" started Nick.

"Want to bet on that? I saw many things! I saw my friend lost his able to walk! I saw my friend blame himself on it and walk off! I've seen a person who said she loved me turn her back on my pals and me just to get power!" yelled Sly, "I've seen my friend disappear for three whole moths! I've seen stuff most would see in their nightmares! But to top it all…I saw my own parents get killed in cold blood!"

Nick just stared at Sly. He then started to walked outside and passes the gang.

"You know Angelwing…if you're dream is became a great and powerful warrior you may end up having to get your own hands dirty and I know for a fact you'll face cases like this again," said Nick, "Are you going to come to a standstill like this everytime it happens?"

However before Nick could leave Wing started to spoke again.

"People say that those with powers have it easy…some even wish to have powers themselves…" said Wing.

"Wing…" said SG.

"Some even say we're different than normal…but they're wrong…" said Wing.

Wing stood up with her hand down as Yuko, Sly, SG and Jack looked worried.

"We're humans too…" said Wing. She then raised her head as she cried while she yelled, "WE'RE ONLY HUMANS! I'VE BEEN TOLD I HAVE THE POWER TO PREOTECT THE ONES I LOVE BUT I COULDN'T EVEN SAVE ONE LITTLE GIRL!"

Nick started to walk away as Wing covered her face.

"I'm just a human who can't do a thing to protect anyone she cares about!" cried Wing.

SG covered her mouth in shock while Jack stood there in completely shock. Sly slowly walked over to Wing and put his hand on her shoulder. Wing looked to see this and clinked into Sly's shirt as she continued to cry. Yuko looked upset as she walked to another room.

'Looks like…I need to play this card easily then I thought,' thought Yuko sadly as she started to clip in a number.

(….)

Inside Alicia's house, the girl herself was sitting in a chair with Mina in front of her. Alicia had tons of brandies on her face from the beating Wing had given her easily.

"I wonder why nobody understands, Mina," said Alicia.

Just then the sound of footsteps was heard. Looking puzzled, Alicia turned…and saw the same white haired girl who killed the girl from a few nights ago as lightning flashed!

"You're Alicia correct?" asked the girl.

"Who are you? You're…not with Interpol or a S.H.I.E.L.D member, are you?" asked Alicia.

(….)

Nearby, a portal opened as Gust, Freeze, Ciel, Zoey, Sonic, and a witch girl named Liddell landed and quickly ran to one spot…Alicia's.

"CIEL GET SLY, KIM, RYU AND ALEX HERE NOW!" yelled Gust.

"I'M TRYING BUT THE WETHER IS CAUSING THE SITEMENT TO ACT UP!" yelled Ciel.

(….)

Back at Alicia's place, Alicia stood from her chair as the white haired girl walked towards her.

"How did you get in here? There were Interpol members out front!" yelled Alicia.

(…..)

Outside the house, Gust, Sonic, Freeze, Ciel, Liddell, Zoey, Kitty and Dudley stopped and gasped. All three Interpol members were on the ground died and the same state as the girl from a few nights ago!

(….)

"Those who have turned their backs on the Light…" started the white haired girl.

The white haired girl grabbed Alicia's face by her robot arm.

"Shall perish," said the white haired girl.

In a flash of blue light, blood came out of Alicia's mouth nose and even ears as the white haired girl let Alicia's body hit the ground. Mina slowly walked over to Alicia's body as tears formed in her eyes.

"Big sister…big sister…big sister…" cried Mina.

"Poor thing…once you have taken this form there is no way to turn you back," said the white haired girl.

The white haired girl walked over to Mina.

"At east your passing will be in peace," said the white haired girl as she put her hand in Mina's head followed by a flash of lightning…

(….)

Gust quickly ran into the room as the others followed them. They gasped as they saw both Alicia and Mina on the ground died with blood on the floor.

"No…we're too late again…" whispered Ciel in horror.

Zoey punched a wall nearly, Ciel started to cry, Freeze, Sonic and Liddell hand their heads down as Gust slowly walked to the bodies. He then noticed something written in the blood…the name 'Shadow Wing'…aka the one who killed them.

(….)

Outside the back yard the girl, Shadow Wing, walked onto the streets.

"Two souls of a girl and her beloved pet dog have just returned to you. Please accept them into your open bosom and grant these poor souls peace at last," said Shadow Wing as she stopped.

Shadow Wing then looked up to the sky without a look of guilt in her eyes at all.

(….)

Some time later at the Skellington Mansion Wing was looking out the window of her bedroom as rain continued to fall. Outside the window a rain dropped hit the corn of where her eyes was and fall, almost like Wing was still crying…

End for Now….


End file.
